Burning Bright
by l.i.t.s.031
Summary: When new girl moves into Forks, Jasper finds her intriguing, just like she does him. He quickly realizes he's not the only one hiding who, or rather what, he is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or X-men.

BURNING BRIGHT

Chapter 1

I'm sitting in a parking lot, looking at my new high school and I can't stop my mind from wandering to the events that led me here. It's been almost five years since the last time I saw my Uncle Charlie, so after discussing it with Piotr, Ororo, Remy and Professor I called him and asked does his offer still stands. When my parents died, he said that his house would always be open for me if I wanted to live with him. At the time I refused because I wanted to improve my self-control, not to mention the little fact I was emotional wreck and my abilities were out of control. Charlie was of course happy that I wanted to live with him. So the last two weeks were spent driving across the country from Westchester, New York to Forks, Washington.

Soft taps of raindrops against my car brought me back to present. The lot was still mostly empty so I decided to go to the office while no one was around to give me a third degree. Seriously, I wasn't even 24 hours in this town and everybody knew about me. I wasn't that much surprised when lady in the office knew who I was the second I entered.

"Good morning, I'm…"

"Ruby Winters, Chief Swan's niece. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Cope," her voice was hurting my ears with all the squealing.

"Nice to meet you too," _NOT!_

"Here is your schedule and locker number, dear," she handed me two pieces of paper, "Hope you'll have a nice time here."

"Me too," I said with a fake smile and walked away. When I got out of the building everyone was staring at me and whispering comments about me, which pissed me off big time but I ignored it. At that moment I was really glad I had good self-control because I hate when people judge me without knowing anything about me, and that was exactly what they were all doing. I walked back to my car, humming Anywhere but Here from Rise Against, it seemed fitting. I grabbed my backpack, along with my big headphones and iPod Touch trough the window, still trying to ignore all the stares and sounds around me, but I still heard the bike being parked behind me and saw out of the corner of my eye that it was a guy. I felt the heat of someone's stare on my ass and I knew it was the biker boy's so I wiggled it a bit. At that moment I noticed Angela, a girl I met yesterday at the store, waiting for me in front of the car.

"Please tell me you came to save me," I pleaded looking at her.

"Maybe. Let me see your schedule," I handed her the paper and she quietly read it, "We don't have chemistry and physics together but everything else is the same," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, you are a lifesaver," as soon as the words left my mouth we heard the bell so we headed inside.

….

First four classes were fun, I managed to annoy all the teachers but they wouldn't give me detention since it was my first day. It was nice to know that those things would usually land me in detention. The teachers kept comparing me with some Hale guy, saying that I was worst than him, but that only made me proud. It was kinda ironic that Chief's niece had no respect for authority figures. Chemistry, last class before lunch. It was time to up the ante if I wanted that detention. I walked up to the teacher, "I'm Ruby Winters, new student."

"Well Miss Winters, due to lack of the equipment students are paired off so that means your partner is Newton," he said pointing to blond boy that looked at me like a love sick puppy.

_Great_. Everyone once again stared as I walked to my table, but I ignored them to the best of my ability. But one stare I couldn't ignore no matter how hard I tried, just like the biker boy's in the parking lot. When I sat down I tried to find its owner. She was short, like pixie short and had short black hair. If I saw her somewhere from behind I would say she was thirteen years old. Suddenly, my twisted mind gave her wings and short pinky dress, making her a fairy. I bet she had a personality to match one.

First fifteen minutes Mr. Jones explained what our task for this class was, but I didn't really pay attention. Until he accidently gave me an idea, "Remember it goes acid in water, not the other way around."

"What would happen if we did it the other way?" I already knew, but it was a perfect way to get what I wanted.

"I would appreciate it if you don't try to find out," his voice was stern. Too bad it didn't have any effect on me. I looked at my table with a grin. HCl, H2SO4, AgNO3, distilled water, four beakers, four test tubes and Bunsen burner. I had to do it, or have Mike do it. So ten minutes later, I mixed up the beakers and Mike poured water in AgNO3 and it went puff. Well it didn't explode really, just some smoke, but it was enough.

"Newton!" Mr. Jones yelled running to our table. It was fun watching Mike squirm.

"I didn't do anything," Mike tried to defend himself.

"So you didn't switch the beakers so that you can have a little explosion?" Mr. Jones was red. I almost expected steam to blow from his ears. The way things were going Mike would end up in detention, not me.

"Ruby handed me the beakers, she must have switched them," Mike turned towards me.

This is the point where I could have gotten away with it if I said it was an accident. But then I opened my mouth, "Why the fuck would I do that?"

….

JASPER

_Just __five more months_, I repeated over and over in my head as I drove my bike to school. All of my family already left, but I tried to convince Esme to let me stay at home. Obviously no luck on that front. I don't know why we bother with school every time we move somewhere else, but I think I would go crazy if I just sat at home all the time. Only problem when you are vampire, besides wanting to drink blood, is too much time. It would be easier if we could sleep, but no, we are stuck awake all the time. So to entertain myself while in school, I decided to be rebel. Besides we can't all be perfect. When I say all, I mean my adoptive siblings Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and Alice. We all have good grades in school, it would be weird if we didn't since we repeated it at least twenty times so far, but they act like good students never making trouble or anything. Well, Rose and Em were with me in detention few times since they were "caught" making out on school grounds. They were just bored and wanted to join me in detention. Speaking of detention, I wondered what I could do today to get there. My time in detention was usually spent discussing something from history or playing Texas hold 'em with Tom, our history teacher who looked after the poor souls that ended in detention by accident. I on the other hand went there on purpose. I would do some shit that would upset teachers and off to detention after school I go.

As school comes into my view I mentally prepare myself. It's not my bloodlust that is a problem, I wouldn't jump on somebody unless they are ten feet from me and bleeding from every major artery in their body. Me being empath is the problem, especially in a room full of teenagers with raging hormones or when I'm with my family. It's not that easy to control the bloodlust of seven vampires. Most of my slip-ups were when I was around them. Well, those weren't exactly slips, but they don't need to know that. Today would be even a bigger challenge than usual because of the new girl. I almost felt sorry for Edward since he would have to listen what everybody thought about her. Out of the whole family, only Eddie and I didn't get along. Sure we could be civil towards each other, mostly because of Carlisle and Esme, but we avoid being in the same room if we can. He doesn't like that I constantly keep blocking my thoughts. They are inside our heads since they are meant to be private, hence the reason I'm blocking him. But then again it could the fact that Alice and I had a thing while we searched for the family. We didn't know how long it will take, and since we both had some urges we decided to help each other. I ended it maybe a week before we met the family, mostly because I began to see her more as a sister than as a fuck buddy.

I saw an open parking space between Emmet's Jeep and cherry red '69 Yenko Chevelle with two black racing stripes. Even though I am more of a bike kinda guy I know a beautiful car when I see it. As a vampire I am supposed to have super senses, then how did I fail to notice the girl is beyond me. Only when I got off my Ninja ZX-14 I noticed a girl leaning trough the window, her black coat a bit lifted giving me a perfect view of her ass. I couldn't help but admire it since it was probably the best one I saw in my very long life. As if she knew I was watching her, the girl wiggled her butt, provoking me. The skinny jeans weren't helping either, I barely stopped myself from running my hand over it. I saw Angela walking towards the car so I quickly left and joined Emmet and Rose who waited for me at the steps.

"What took you so long?" Emmet asked once he detangled himself from Rose.

"Tried to persuade Esme to let me stay at home."

"Looks like you managed it," Rose taunted and I only stuck out my tongue in response. Due to years of pretending we were twins Rose and I we very close, almost like we really are twins. She just laughed and turned around, holding Emmet's hand. I followed them, but my mind was still stuck on the picture from the parking lot and I felt my jeans become a bit tight. That realization stopped me. _Oh shit!_

….

I'm not much of a believer but I prayed for this class to end. Hell, the whole day to end. And to think it began so nicely. Every boy in the whole school felt lust for the new girl, while girls were jealous. Not to mention I can't stop thinking about parking lot and the girl. Or stop humming some tune when I have no idea where I heard it. I banged my head quietly on the desk. I heard Rose laugh beside me so I flipped her off, which only made her laugh harder.

"What is it with you today?" she asked when her laughing transformed into giggling.

"They're killing me," I don't remember the last time I whined, which caused new laughing wave from Rose.

"Hale, calm down," teacher said looking at Rose before turning back to the board where he drew human heart.

"And how are they killing you?" her voice betrayed the fact that she was trying very hard not to laugh, as well as her emotions.

"Their lust and jealousy are killing me. I would kill myself if I could."

"You do know that the next few weeks are going to be the same, right?" I could feel the sympathy coming from her, but before I could respond I heard commotion from the classroom next door. She heard it as well so we both concentrated on it.

"Newton!"

"I didn't do anything."

"So you didn't switch the beakers so that you can have a little explosion?"

"Ruby handed me the beakers, she must have switched them," Ruby was the new girl that much I knew.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" at this point I could feel amusement coming from Alice who was in the chemistry lab and someone's smugness, which I presumed was Ruby's.

"Language Winters!" I could feel how pissed Jones was.

"You wanted to know what would happen but you didn't dare to try it so you set me up," Mike was defending himself, but he still felt lust towards Ruby despite what she did.

"Fuck you very much," Ruby responded and I could feel shock from every person in that class, including Alice.

"Detention after school and leave this class right now," I knew that Jones was absolutely fuming right now. I wondered if his face was red.

"She's got style. I bet he has steam coming out of his ears," Rose commented which sent us both into fits of laughter.

"Hale's, both of you out," we were still laughing on our way out.

…...

A/N: As you probably realized, Jasper is the single one and there is no Bella. I just wanted to try something different from my usual writing style, and this was the result. Hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I made some changes in the first chapter and they could have major impact on later development of the story so…. About the X-Men, I only borrowed the characters so it won't be related to any of the movies… Enjoy the new chapter :)

Chapter 2

RUBY

I sat on the floor in front of the classroom and got my iPod and headphones from my bag. I knew Ororo would yell at me for what I did and for that I felt a bit guilty. I was about to put my headphones on when I noticed someone standing in front of me, so I looked up. The girl in front of me was beautiful with long blonde hair, pale skin and honey colored eyes. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans and violet tunic that came to the middle of her thighs and black heels.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. You're the new girl, right?" even her voice was beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm Ruby," I said standing up and shaking her hand. I didn't even flinch when I noticed the coldness of her hand. Compared to me everyone was cold. I knew what she was the second I saw her, but for some reason it didn't bother me.

"I see you already managed to get kicked out of class," she said laughing.

"Apparently, teachers don't like when you talk back to them or curse."

"That's the easiest way to get detention. How do you like it here so far?"

"It's not bad, except the boys. They're bit pushy."

"Just ignore them and hopefully they'll leave you alone," sounded like she understood what she was talking about.

"Thanks," I said as we slowly walked around the school, Rosalie showing me the way towards the cafeteria. Just as we reached the doors, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Well I'm going to find the rest of my family. It was nice meeting you Ruby. See you around," Rosalie smiled and walked away just as Angela was making her way towards me, looking bewildered.

"What were you doing with Rosalie Hale?"

"She was just showing me around, why?" Angela didn't look to me like arrogant, hypocritical bitch that ignored someone, but I've been wrong about some people before.

"Nothing, just she usually doesn't hang around with anyone except her family. Actually none of them do," Angela looked towards the table where Rosalie was sitting with some big guy, pixie from my Chemistry class and a guy with crazy hair. There wasn't anything I could say to that so we just walked inside the cafeteria to get our food. After we had some food on our trays we went to a table where Angela's friends were and she introduced me to everyone.

Not even five minutes later I was loosing my mind. Lauren and Jessica were gossiping like there was no tomorrow while the boys that asked me thousands of questions, but I ignored every one of them. When they started talking about the Cullen family, I felt small pain in my head, like someone was trying to get inside. At first I ignored it, but as the seconds passed, the pain became stronger.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed the loudest I could in my mind. The presence left, but the pain still lingered. I picked up my tray and disposed it on my way outside, ignoring people calling after me. It was a bit cold outside, but the cold never bothered me since I barely felt it. Only plus was absence of rain or snow so I decided to sit on the hood of my car and listen to some music. Turning my iPod on, I closed myself from the rest of the world while trying to ignore my phone ringing in my pocket.

I don't know how much time has passed when I heard someone's voice, "Are you gonna answer your phone?"

When I opened my eyes I was met with a really pleasant sight which made my body temperature rise. Curly dirty blonde hair that fell to his chin, height around 6' 3", athletic body with broad shoulders, but it was his face that completely captured my attention. It was a perfect combination of angles and smoothness, intense dark, almost black eyes that could see straight trough you, eyelashes too long for a man and perfectly shaped eyebrows. As I studied him, one of his eyebrows rose reminding me that I still haven't answered his question. "What?" I lowered my headphones, using them as an excuse for not answering earlier.

"I asked are you gonna answer your phone?" his voice was low and deep, hinting at some accent he lost trough years. Once again I pulled myself to reality, fingering the phone in my pocket.

"I don't know."

….

JASPER

As soon as Rose and I were out of the classroom, I ran to the parking lot and got on my bike. More often than not, I missed lunch at school which resulted in many rumors about me. My favorites were that I am a drug dealer and that I'm seeing some older woman and our relationship was a secret. The last one was aided by the fact that I didn't pay attention to any of the girls in school. Well, except Miss Valentina Ortiz, school's Spanish teacher, but that's another story.

After driving around aimlessly for more than half an hour I decided to head back to school. I parked my bike in the same place as before, looking at the girl lying on Chevelle from the corner of my eye. I knew she was the girl that provoked me earlier in the day, so I walked in front of the car to finally get a good look at her. Her face was innocent in that the girl next door kind of way, but she rivaled Rosalie in her beauty. Her face was framed with very dark shade of auburn hair, straight but with a small hint of wave, that probably came to the middle of her back from what I could see. I wanted to see the rest of her body, but the coat she was wearing was hiding her and I wanted to tear it to pieces. Her scent was a strange combination, one I never smelled before now. Fresh coffee and chocolate chip cookies. Just like earlier today, it made my jeans a bit tighter.

As I watched her, I could hear her phone ringing and it gave me an idea how to approach her, "Are you gonna answer your phone?"

When she opened her eyes, I was instantly pulled to them. They were pale electric blue and I couldn't stop looking at them until I felt a burst of lust from her and my body started to get warmer. Deciding to ponder that phenomenon later, I raised my eyebrow in silent question, hoping she would answer me.

She lowered her headphones and sat up, "What?" her voice was soft, an octave or two higher than mine.

"I asked are you gonna answer your phone?" I could sense a lot of emotions, too much to identify them all.

"I don't know," she said as her phone continued to ring.

"Doesn't that thing have a voicemail?" I started to get annoyed by the ringing.

"She lets it ring four times then hits redial."

"She?" somehow I knew she doesn't like to talk about herself, but I also knew that, for some unknown reason, she'll open to me.

"My sister in every way but blood," she looked at her phone before continuing, "She's gonna call me Ruby."

"Well, that is you name," maybe she was few cards short of a full deck so she forgot things like that.

"No shit, Sherlock!" she tried to glare at me, but it quickly gave way to a smug grin, probably because she managed to confuse me.

"Excuse me, princess," I said returning her grin.

"What I meant is that she never calls me by my real name, only nickname."

"And why would she call you Ruby?"

"Cause she's pissed at me," I didn't need my ability to notice regret and guilt; it was obvious in her voice.

"How long till she gives up?"

"Till I answer," she took a deep breath and answered her phone, "Hey Ro."

"Ruby Winters, are you insane? How am I supposed to put you in advanced science classes when you do shit like that? I hope you know that you will go to the principal's office after your last class and apologize," I felt sorry for her. Having to listen your sister yell at you like that ain't easy or fun. I should know since I tend to do stupid thing and I have Rose as a sister.

"Yes ma'am," her voice sounded like that of a five year old child. I didn't want her to feel embarrassed so I waved her goodbye and left to find my family.

….

My last class for the day, if you don't count detention which Emmet and I got during Art class for starting paint war, was Gym. It was the only class where they mixed seniors and juniors, but even that didn't prepare me for the sight in front of me.

Ruby was dressed in gray sweatpants and black wife beater, her hair tied in a loose ponytail. She had a body of a goddess; breasts a bit more than handful but not too much, lean waist, hips little wider which gave her body amazing curves and legs that seemed to go on for miles. Almost as if she sensed my eyes on her, she turned around, her eyes lightning up in recognition and mischief before she saluted me and walked towards Rose, Emmet and me.

"Hey Ruby, this is my boyfriend Emmet and my brother Jasper," Rose shocked me when she spoke to Ruby, even more when she smiled.

"So you are the infamous Hale," Ruby looked at me and grinned, I hope you'll keep me company today."

I was confused for a second before I remembered about our conversation in the parking lot and her little experiment in chemistry, "That's the reason your sister was pissed? Because you got detention?"

"Not exactly. She was pissed at the way I got it," she had a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes, probably because of the whole deal with her sister.

Our conversation was interrupted when coach told us to start running. It was easy to fall in step with her, following her pace. It was during our second lap when I realized that once again I felt warmer. _Could it be that her presence was affecting me somehow?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it been a while since I updated, but there were some complications in real world and since I hate when someone posts A/N as a chapter I didn't do anything... So without any other excuses, here is the next chapter :)

Chapter 3

RUBY

After finishing with the gym, I quickly changed my clothes while contemplating what story I would tell to the principal. I knew it won't be hard to make it believable since I spent bigger part of my formative years in a company of a thief and a mercenary. Naturally, I picked up a few characteristics from them, especially when it came to the other side of the law. My mind still focused on the story, I exited the gym and started walking to the administration part of the building.

"Where're you going?" Emmett called from behind me, "Detention is this way," he said pointing in the opposite direction from the one I was going.

"Principal's office."

"Why?" pure confusion was written on his face and he looked adorable like that.

"I have to apologize for the stunt I pulled in Chemistry."

"But why would you want to do that?"

"I need AP Science and Math for MIT and for that I need to get back in my sister's good grace," I could already see he would ask why again so I continued, "If I don't apologize, she won't call the principal and arrange everything." Jasper and I laughed as we saw realization dawn on Emmett's face.

"In order for that to work you need to look remorseful, you know that right? And you don't look like that all," Jasper said still laughing slightly.

"You doubt me?" I asked cheerfully before sobering, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to do it. It's just so hard to change school, especially when you go from private to public school. The students were already spreading stories about me and they didn't even met me," I sniffled softly as if to stop tears from falling.

Emmett immediately tried to comfort me, "It's okay, don't cry. I know the stories aren't true," he put his arms around me and hugged me.

I looked up at him with teary eyes, "Really?"

"Of course," he smiled down at me.

Then I smiled as bright as sunshine in June at Jasper who was looking at me with a frown on his face, "How was that for remorse?"

"Extremely believable," he answered not bothering to hide the scowl on his face.

"That was fake?" Emmett yelled looking at me.

"Sorry, Sasquatch. I promise I'll make it up to you later but I really have to go now."

As I walked away I heard him yell, "See you in detention," and I just waved to show him I heard it.

When I walked into the office, Mr. Jones was already there so that made my task easier since I only had to do it once this way.

"I'm sorry for interrupting sir, but I would really like to apologize to you for my earlier behavior." I said to the professor, but looking at the floor to make it real.

"Yes, professor Jones was just telling me about that," principal Masters said looking at me, "Would you like to explain what happened?"

So I did. I told them the same story I said to Jasper and Emmett, but also threw in how it was same at the previous school and how only Angela, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were nice to me while everyone else just looked for things about me to gossip about. Both of them forgave me but I still had to go to detention so that the professor Jones doesn't lose authority and credibility over other students. They also promised to take care of my AP classes so I could start attending them next week. After a little more conversation about nothing specific I was ready to be over with it, but I realized I didn't know where detention was so Jones walked me there. We walked through almost entire school building until we came to a classroom that had written DETENTION on it in big letters. Jones knocked and then we walked in.

"Tom, this young lady here is our new student Ruby Winters. She just moved here from New York," Jones said to the older man behind the desk.

"Nice to meet you miss Winters, I'm Tom Martin," he said as he offered me his hand. After shaking mine, he turned to Jasper, "Hale, looks like you could have competition here. Her first day and already in detention."

"It would make detention more interesting," Jasper smirked looking at me.

"I second that," Emmett said with a smile.

"Let's hope it won't be like that," Jones said looking at me. He then nodded at Martin and walked out. As soon as the doors closed, Emmett and Jasper pulled up their chairs to the professor's desk while Martin spent few seconds observing me.

"Is she safe, Hale?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then," he nodded as if Jasper confirmed his own opinion before sitting down at his desk. He took out deck of cards from the drawer, "You know how to play Texas hold 'em?"

I smiled, "What are we betting?"

….

JASPER

"What's with the frown?" Emmett asked me as we walked away from Ruby and towards the detention.

"Her emotions are weird."

"You couldn't feel them or what?" he knew that these kind of things were serious and so was he when something similar was discussed. I still don't get how Eddie boy could think Em was stupid since he could hear his thoughts. Then again, maybe Em was like me so he let him hear only certain things.

"There was almost no trace of deception in her emotions while she was acting. And the rest of the time it was like someone turned the volume down. Only time her emotions were clear was when she was talking about her sister, then I could feel genuine remorse. When she was acting, her emotions felt real as well," at Em's blank look I kept explaining, "Her strongest emotions were sadness, remorse and rejection, but beneath those were really faint traces of deception, mischief and smugness. It was like her real emotions were buried at the bottom of extremely murky lake," not to mention the heat I felt when I talked to her in the parking lot when her sadness and regret were genuine and strong. Or during our run in the gym when the same thing happened, but her emotion that time was curiosity.

"It makes sense because Eddie said he couldn't hear her thoughts clearly, that some crackling noise was hiding them."

This was new information for me since I missed lunch again, but I could guess Eddie's reaction, "He bitched and whined about it right?"

"Damn straight. Look at the bright side, at least we'll get to observe her a bit more in detention. Rosie said she's an okay chick and you know she's a good judge of character."

When we walked in detention classroom, we were the only students there so as soon as he saw us Tom took out cards from his desk.

"What are we playing today, boys?" he asked while shuffling cards. I think he worked at casino when he was younger 'cause he was doing it professionally and without looking, which wouldn't be problem for us as vampires but he was human.

"We can't play anything yet, sir," he was the only human in this school I respected. _For now_, my mind quietly supplemented.

"Oh, that's right! The new girl is supposed to come as well. Then boys, tell me why did you join me today?"

For the next few minutes Em and I talked about our paint war during Art while Tom commented how half of teachers are too stuck up. That was one of the reasons why I respected him, he was afraid to say his opinion to anyone, be it other professors of principal.

When Jones walked in, Tom was unsure at first as to what he was doing here, but then he saw Ruby walking behind him and you could almost see a light bulb go on in his brain. When Tom made that comment about her being my competition, I winked at her when I said it would be more fun with her around. After Jones left we started playing Texas hold 'em and she was kicking our asses. Even mine since her emotions were once again muted and impossible to read.

During the fourth hand, Tom started asking questions, "So Ruby, what brings you here?"

"I got bored in New York and since my Uncle offered me to come here a long time ago, I finally accepted his offer," she answered not looking up from her cards but I felt a short burst of anger followed by heat.

It almost made me feel human again. Even though I enjoyed it and wanted to feel it a bit longer, I somehow knew it wasn't the smartest idea so I asked the first thing that came to my mind in order to distract her, "What are the thing you can't live without? Except the obvious."

"Obvious?" Tom asked before she could answer.

"Family, friends, things like that."

"Am I limited to certain number?" she asked thinking about her answer.

I looked at Em and Tom, "Let's say three," and both of them nodded.

"It's not an easy pick but since I have to choose. My car, music and books," she answered as she picked up two green m&m's which represented 5 $ and put them on the middle of the desk, "Raise."

"What car do you drive? Call," Tom asked as he added his "chips".

"'69 Chevelle," the pride in her voice was almost tangible and it shined clear through her emotions.

"That red beauty parked next to Jazz's bike?" Emmett, just like Rose, appreciated American muscle cars and he couldn't resist on checking under the hood of those whenever he had the chance.

"Qu, I mean yes," she quickly corrected herself.

"What about the music?" I asked since her style and choice of car showed good taste.

"Music represents my Gibson J150 and iPod Touch that is filled with a little bit of everything," the cards were temporarily forgotten as she answered our questions. After few more questions we learned she listened pretty much all music genres except pop and death metal. Soon the school bell rang, signaling the end of our detention. Before we stood up we revealed our cards and I started swearing since I would have won this time. Picking our bags we said goodbye to Tom and left.

When we exited the school I felt anger coming from Ruby and instantly felt heat course through my body.

"Fuck!" she yell whispered as she saw someone standing next to her car.

"You okay?" I asked nudging her softly with my shoulder, completely forgetting Emmett's presence on my left. She looked me in the eyes and took few deep breaths to calm herself and I swear I could see small flames dancing in her eyes.

"I am but not for long. Stay with me?" she asked leaning on me and, after the shock from her request passed, it made me wonder who was the person that was waiting for her. Because of the emotions I knew it couldn't be her sister.

"See you around Ruby," Emmett reminded us of his presence as he came and hugged Ruby. He hit me softly on the shoulder, "See you at home."

As he walked away I heard him mutter "Finally little excitement in this unlife."

Ruby waited until Em got in his Jeep and drove off before she turned around and practically stalked to her car. Her anger raised the closer she was to the car. It made me feel like I was standing in the middle of a desert.

"What the fuck do you want Amy?"


End file.
